Life
by 2spiffy
Summary: Ipod drabbled featuring moslty Alek and Deryn, and a special appearence of Deryn's father...read it if you enjoy Alek and Deryn..love...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my shot at the 10 ipod drabble thingy...it contains 10 songs, in two chapters, of awesome, and skill...it contains a bazillion Goliath spoilers...be warned...and enjoy my completely unrelated, mostly Alek and Deryn, complete random stories...oh and review!**

Better Together, Jack Johnson:

Alek glanced at the sleeping form beside him. Deryn rolled over in her sleep, unaware of the attention she was getting. It had been four years since he had given up the throne for this girl, and it had been nothing short of interesting. He realized now he had been completely blind to the fact that they were so much better together, but at least he had figured it out before it was to late. He was so much calmer when listening to her distinct scottish lilt, usually swearing. He felt so much better knowing she was close by, ready to love and accept him when no one else would. She had talked him out of his craziets schemes, he had tried to return the favor to no avail. With Deryn there, everything was perfect no matter the weather be it storm or shine. The girl in question sighed in her sleep and Alek chuckled, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Worried About, Lissie:

Deryn sat at the table with Newkirk, eating her breakfast in silence. Since Alek had learned her secret he had been avoiding her and that was all she could think about. She was worried about all the things he was doing, like meeting with Mr. Tesla and the captian. She doubted her was thinking about her though, a lowly middy. She doubted he knew how it felt to never have a clear head, it was all part of being a barking girl.

Come Home, Yeil Naim:

Alek rose from his seat and turned to face his friend Dylan. He must have been staring quite intensly for Dylan looked up from his drawing.

"Aye, what is it Alek?" He questioned a bit impatiently.

"What do you plan on doing after the war?" He clasped his hands behind his back and waited. Dylan shook his head, put down his pencil, and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I'll go home I suppose." He picked his pencil back up and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Aye, I'll go home." He nodded once then continued the sketch ending the conversation.

"And, do you know where your home is? What is home?" Alek asked timidly.

"Well I suppose home is where ever you're loved..which is why you're on this ship."

Alek grinned puzzling over the answer he had just been given.

Gone Away, Lucy Schwartz:

Deryn grabbed another picture and chunked it, tears streaming down her face. She got little satisfaction from the broken glass and resorted to sliding down the wall, curling up, and sobbing. Every footstep she took, every thought she had, ever since that day had led to him. It all brought her back to one person. The one person who had taught her everything she knew. The most important lesson, how to live life to it's fullest. He had always said he would be there for her, forever. Well she wasn't going to let him die in vain. He had saved her and sacrificed himself and she would not let that go.

"Don't worry Da, I won't let them stop me. I'm going to fly, just. like. you. wanted. Just like you." With that the brave and daring Deryn Sharp wiped her eyes and nose, already thinking of the perfect scheme to fufill her father's dreams.

Politik, Coldplay:

This was madness, utter madness. Alek sat, thinking about what he had done. Throwing away his future for a girl who, untill now, had been a guy. He was a politician, yet he had let this girl woo him and change his entire way of looking at the world, but he couldn't say he was unhappy. He now had one true love, one thing to truely love for. This girl had come and fixed him when he wasn't fully aware he was broken. Yes it was madness, but it was still worth it.

**Soo, what did you think? They were a little short so I promise to lengthen the next 5 IF you think I should continue..anyway review if you'd like! I know I would enjoy it, but try not to flame...if you can help it...I mean if it's your personality or you life...then go ahead...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here is the second half..it's longer as promised. Now I have two things to say. 1. Sorry for the horrible title..I literally clicked it and typed in the first word that came to mind that breached a variety of topics..I think I succeeded. 2. I'm thinking of using this as my random Leviathan stories thing...so if I think of something adorable I'll add it as a chapter for this, that way I won't have 50 bazillion little stories running around and breeding into a hundred more things...sooo yeah if you alerted this just for the ipod drabbles my apologizes. Oh and review..if you would like and some of this are...stupid..at least to me. K thanks.**

Cosmic Love, Florence + the Machine:

Deryn was back, back in that burning balloon. Her da turned to face her, to save her, but it wasn't him.

"Alek?" She gasped at the familiar face. This couldn't be right. He was going to die just like her father, but he couldn't. He was still alive. Right? She felt his arms reach out to push her, to shake her.

"Sharp." Newkirk yelled, jostling Deryn some more. "Are you alright?"

"Aye," she shuddered. "I'm going for a walk." She hurried past Newkirk, off to find Alek. She had to make sure he was still there before she would be able to sleep. As she walked in the dark, trying to calm her nerves she puzzled over this recent turn of events. Not only was Alek taking over her daily life, the pompous fool was invading her dreams, well nightmares. She was completely in love with him, that much was obvious. He didn't know it though. He had managed to leave her alone in the darkness, the shadow of his heart she guessed. She had been fooled into thinking maybe she could trust him with her secret, maybe it would turn out right and he would love her back. She had gotten over that though, if he knew he would run a mile. She might not be the smartest, but even she knew being friends forever was better then losing him. She sighed at the thought, this thought had turned her into the darkness she felt she was stuck in.

"The barking friend zone," she grumbled before arriving at her midnight destination.

Free My Mind, Katie Herzig:

Alek growled in frustration, recounting everything that had happened to make him feel this way. She had lied to him, so had Volger. They treated him like some child, something fragile, easy to break. Alek sighed. He knew she had done it with good reasons, all of it, including keeping it from him. He knew he shouldn't be this upset but his mind would not let him. He over analyzed, always and everything. He always regretted the descisions he never made in time. He thought he could stop the war but that would be impossible if he doubted himself at every turn. Volger and Deryn were right not to tell him. He was a stupid, arrogant, fool who wasn't even half the man his father was. He was the son of a lady in waiting, nothing to his name, not matter what some silly scroll said. He had grown up unimpotant, filth on the bottom of the Empire's shoe and that was how he was going to die.

"Why?" He whispered, " why me?" He knew he wan't fit for this. His mind was that of a trapped animal, always pacing, never to get free no matter how desperatley he wanted it.

Violet Hill, Coldplay:

Deryn Sharp layed in the snow stained red with the blood of her and her comrades. She was taking the time she had left to think, mostly of the war, but also some regrets and lost chances. She had joined the war to fly, not to kill or to meet daft princes. She knew she would have to witness some death, she wasn't a ninny, but falling in love was out of line. She had never expected to be handed a gun and sent down into battle on foot, something she wasn't trained for. She knew war was mad, a show run by idiots, but not quite this bad. She had never wanted to be a soldier but maybe a bird, something peaceful. One thing she hated most was how people looked at her and swooned over her. They acted grateful that she was killing people who hadn't done a thing to them and she didn't understand why. They looked at her like she was a God because they weren't out there themselves, that was what she was protecting them from, the truth. They hadn't had their worlds turned upside down, she didn't know her place anymore. She didn't want to. She was afraid of what she would find. She just wanted to be home warm and safe.

"Dylan," A voice, Alek, sobbed cradling her head. He knew it was hopeless, he didn't call for a medic. She looked at his face, no her Da's. She was ready to go, but she had one more thing to do.

"Deryn," she breathed, "call me Deryn."

Stranger, Katie Costello:

Alek stood amongst the hundreds of people, bowing and shaking hands. The war was officially over, the Treaty had just been signed. Alek was now the official Emperor. He scanned the crowd of faces and stopped on one he hadn't seen since he had left the Leviathan 3 years prior in Istanbule. The achingly familiar face turned to leave and Alek rushed after, puching through the crowd. He burst through the doors leading into the hotel lobby, quickly spotting the person he was looking for. He caught them on the shoulder, grinning from ear to ear. The woman whirled around.

"I'm sorry ma'm, I thought you were an old friend." Alek spluttered as his face reddened and his heart sank. He should have known. The woman looked calmly back as he gazed at her achingly familiar face. She smoothed her skirts and coughed politley. She had a sort of swagger about her, that must have been what fooled him.

"Aye you barking prince it's me." She chuckled and Alek paled.

"Dylan?" He managed to choke out.

"Aye, well Deryn really. I meant to tell you...back on the ship but ahh..." she grinned sheepishley.

"Well," Alek gulped, " it seems we have a lot of catching up to do. Do you have a place to stay?"

The next day the newspapers were palstered with the news, Aleksander the Emperor caught walking with the famous Deryn Sharp.

LDN, Lilly Allen:

Deryn ran ahead of JJaspert, soaking in her surroundings and what they meant for her possible future. They had done it, well they had gotten to London at least, which was quite a large step in this mad scheme.

"London, London, London!" She cried as she waltzed around other pedestrians.

"Slow down!" Her bum rag of a brother called. They had been walking all day taking in the sights of this new strange city, and Deryn had learned a few things. It was nothing like her hometown where everybody knew everyone's business. Here, you only knew what others allowed you to know. They could close as many doors as they wanted and leave you hanging. It wasn't uncommon for someone to be hiding behind a mask or carefully woven lies, here you had to have a "sharp" eye to catch the truth. What with all of the crime it was a wonder there was room in the jail. Deryn gulped, realizing that's where she could end up.

"Deryn!" Jaspert bellowed, halting her in her tracks.

"Aye?" She bellowed right back. Some passerbyes winced at the noise.

"Let's go back, long day tomorow." Deryn nodded her head. Tomorrow she would be joining this town with her own mask. Tomorrow she wouldn't be Deryn, she would be Dylan. A boy going to joing the British Air Service.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, this was an idea I had while listening to a beast song. I had heard this song plenty of times before but this time an idea popped into my head and I was like I have to write that down. It was mostly likely because I was doing homework..in which I learned the Rainforest does indeed have grass. My sister asked me she was like "Does the Rainforest have grass?" and I was like "O.O does it?" Yeah...I needed a break. Well, enjoy!**

Alek stood behind the door, listening to the crowd outside whisper, awaiting the biggest moment of his life. After a minute he began to hear the conversation of two women who were talking, well gossiping. He tries to tone them out, he didn't condone the behavior though all women did it, well all but one. He felt a pang in his heart thinking of the person he had let go but he banished further thoughts, he was nervous enough. He came back to reality to hear the first woman speak.

"You know, it's quite sad, she doesn't even love him." She sniffed in a haughty manner.

"What ever to you mean?" The second woman asked, begging for this new tidbit.

"You mean you don't know?" The other asked in a tone that implied she knew this already. "Why she's only marrying him for his money and name."

It was at this point that Alek could succesfully tune out the words and every othe sound. Now the only sound he heard was the blood pounding in his ears. He had heard rumors of course, but she loved him. Didn't she? He knew her father was in a tight spot but that wasn't reason to use him. Was it? He felt numb, ready to put a stop to this madness. He reached for the door, but more words pierced his mind, words strong enough to stop all thought.

"Yes, yes. She plans on leaving him as soon as she gets what she needs. She's been seeing another man and she plans on leaving with him as soon as she can." She said gleefully, proud of this information. The other gasped, shocked. The first just chuckled. "Well I can't say I blame her, that's Alek fellow is such a bore. No fun at all and so uptight. Plus, he's the son of a lady-in-waiting."

The son of a lady-in-waiting, seeing someone else, leaving him? One by one, piece by piece each word came and embedded itself into Alek's mind, burned into him memory, those dreaded truths. Truths he called them because he knew it was true. He didn't beileve it, he didn't want to. He held onto a tiny shred of hope thought he knew it was a lost cause. Slowly he realized he only had two options; leave, or be left. Hurt, or be hurt. He knew the better option and he planned to take it. With a surge of defiance, anger, pride, and pain he pushed open the door. Ironically he was on time, he had practiced so much. He knew what to do, to make it convincing. He strode to he front of the church to wait. As he stood, he thought. He thought about all the things he would say. He was going to tell her everything he thought and he wasn't going to hold anything back. She had hurt him with this one. He loved, well he had loved, her and she had led him on. His heart was broken and it hurt, she was going to feel that pain. He wanted her to know how it felt to have your heart ripped out by the one person you would have GIVEN it to. Music pulled him from his thoughts. She was coming. She stepped out, the crowd stood, Alek seethed. She began to walk down, the crowd smiled, Alek seethed. She made it down to stand in front of Alek, her dad took his seat, the priest took a breath to begin, but Alek stopped him. The crowd began to whispher again, wondering what was going on. He opened his mouth to yell and scream, but he took a different turn.

"Here we are, ready to commit ourselves to each other, forever. We are making the ultimate promise, to love forever. We made it to this point thinking we were ready, thinking our love could make it through anything but it didn't." He paused for a breath as the meaning of is words took effect. "I must admit I was fooled into thinking we had it all, that we were perfect for each other. I realize now that we are not. The dream I had created hid me from the truth, I never loved you. We aren't ready for this." He bit back an apology, she didn't deserve it. He looked at her face full of understanding, he knew. She didn't look sorry, she looked relieved and this angered Alek. His hand itched to hit her, just once, but he wasn't a violent person and he knew he would get no satisfaction from this. He gave her one last look then spun on his heel and left the stunned church full of empty promises. He wasn't sure he made the right choice, but he didn't care. Right now all he cared about how a certain Deryn Sharp was fairing in this world.


End file.
